The Targets
by SpunkyGirl6487
Summary: SYOC. INCLUDES ORIGINAL YJ AND LEAGUE. I watched it all in my head, perfect sense. They'll take me from my bed, leave everything that is worth a single cent and just take me instead. I bet they planned it all out, like the shows, went everywhere I go. I'm sure they figured it out early on that I would never run. That they could shoot but that's no fun. Co-authored by The Jesteress.
1. SYOC (OPEN) Form and Prologue

**Hello there lovelies! My fantastic friend The Jesteress and I absolutely adore Young Justice, so we decided to write our own SYOC story! She'll be co-authoring this with me. **

**So, if you have any questions please contact me or her through PM.**

**The Form is on my profile because it got deleted by the site before.**

**So if you want to submit a character then please go to my profile!**

**Here's a little prologue**

**Chapters will be MUCH longer.**

**~SYOC STILL OPEN FOR VILLAIN SUBMISSIONS! LOOK ON MY PROFILE FOR FORM!~**

* * *

**Brief Prologue:**

The mostly stoic, mysterious man in a dark mask looked onto the screen. He observed the many different faces and information, taking in everything at once. Sighing, he turned towards his old friend giving him an irritated glance. "Are you sure these are the ones you want? They don't look quite…accurate."

Superman gave Batman a stern look before turning to the teens in question. His blue eyes quickly scanned through all of them before giving a small smile. "They're the ones. I know it. They won't let us down Bruce, I'm sure."

Batman gave a groan before standing up, his cape making a small swoosh noise as he turned around towards the door. "I knew you were going to say that. I'll talk to Martian Man hunter and we'll get to alerting everyone." Bruce paused with his hand on the cold doorknob clearing his throat then said, "They better not let us down. I hope you're sure these.. uhh,_ teens_ are what we're looking for."

With that said, the stoic man exited the room. Superman sighed, rubbing his exhausted eyes before looking up to the scene again. He looked over each individual face again then closed his blue eyes and mumbled, "I really hope they are what we're looking for. Please don't make me regret this."


	2. Chapter 1: Sedation

**Thank you so much to everyone that submitted a character! The Jesteress and I really appreciate it. **

**This is a little overview of The Team, the main superheroes we'll be focusing on. (Of course the League will be in it) **

**You're still welcome to submit a villain at any time. The form is on my profile.**

**We already have several villains so far but we could always use more!**

**~The Team~**

**-Quick overview-**

**Trinity Sabella Steel **– Black Triad- 16- The badass with insecurities

**Nicole** **Antoinette Montagu **- Porceline – Age 18- Fierce, tough, loudmouth

**Valentina Hale Richards **- Pyro – Age 15- Laid-back, but prone to emotional explosions, bipolar

**David Reiss** - Blue Storm – Age 17- Cocky and determined optimist with a happy-go-lucky nature

**Devan Mayz **- Tremor – Age 16- Level-headed but quiet, yet unforgiving and dangerous if you're not on his side...

**Clayne Michael Valdez** - Hurricane – Age 15- Naïve, intelligent, supportive, carefree and secretive

**Aiden** **James Romanov **- Replay – Age 17- Flirty, enthusiastic and a daredevil, maybe a little clueless, but loveable

**Luke Quincey Anderson** - Professor – Age 14 - Timid and shy, but extremely intelligent, as well as very curious.

**Indigo Jane Tennant** – Dragon- Age 16- Sweet and kind, but also a cunning side, smart. Talks herself out of all

**Angelo Nieve Rodriquez ** - Fallen - Smiley, giggly, softie

_**The Targets**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Sedation**_

"Recognized, Zatanna Zatara 25" The female voice of the computer rang through the area, informing anyone around of whom was entering. The dark haired woman makes her way inside the living area, her blue eyes scanning till she finds who she's looking for. She plops down onto the black couch, a smile on her pretty face as she leans back looking at the two younger teens.

Trinity raises an arched eyebrow in question, looking up from her position on a red armchair where her head was previously buried in a spell book. Luke doesn't even bother looking up from his laptop, too busy furiously typing.

"So, guess what guys!" Zatanna exclaims, her blue eyes twinkling in excitement. Luke briefly glances up from his screen to stare at the twenty year old then looks away, waiting for his counterpart to answer.

"What is it Z?" Trinity sighs, putting down her book, knowing that she definitely won't get any more reading in any time soon.

The raven haired woman straightens her blue tank top before clearing her throat, taking a more professional demeanor.

"Batman sent me straight over her to inform you two that you will be getting new team members. Superman decided that we needed to start The Team again." Zatanna says, looking between the two teens for signs of approval. Trinity furrows her eyebrows then looks over at Luke who wears a similar expression.

"What? Why? We don't need to start The Team up again. Luke and I are perfectly fine on our own!" Trinity rages, her deep brown eyes narrow at her mentor's daughter, anger clearly written on her face. The brunet always had anger issues and didn't take well to new people. She just wanted to be a full member of the League, not a measly sidekick. Like her mentor Zatara said, she had to be a sidekick and take everything handed to her to get where she wants to be. As she remembers this, she visibly calms down but still radiates anger. Her counterpart doesn't seem to be experiencing the same emotions. Luke shuts his laptop staring at Zatanna.

With his thick British accent he replies, "Maybe this could be a good idea Trin, you never know until you try. If you think about it, Zatanna was on The Team before and now she's a full member of the league. What's so bad about that?"

Trinity sighs, looking away from the other two before giving a short nod. "Alright, I guess we're in."

Zatanna smiles, showing off perfectly straight white teeth, then giggles. "Well I'm glad you agree to it because you actually didn't have a choice. This is a League command so if you want to be in you_ have_ to do it."

With that, the raven haired woman gets up and makes her way to the door. "Be back soon! Have to go make a few _stops_." She calls from down the hall somewhere, leaving the two teens alone.

"Ready to be on the geek squad, Luke?" Trinity growls through clenched teeth. Luke just chuckles, shaking his head and getting back onto his laptop.

"Hey Trin, do you want to see who's on our _Team_?" The fourteen year old smirks, turning the screen towards his companion who eagerly snatches the device out of his grasps.

"You're a genius, you know that right?" She murmurs.

"So I've been told." Luke laughs looking through the information from over the girl's shoulder.

* * *

Valentina rose slowly that morning, knowing that there was nothing she had to do. The only reason she was motivated to get out of her bed was because her stomach had started growling. She dragged her feet sleepily into the kitchen of her house and sat down at the table which already had a box of cereal sitting on there.

"Oh dad..." she muttered, cleaning up the empty, but dirty bowl he had obviously left there before work. He hadn't even come in to say goodbye. She was certain that he spent more time at work than at home with her, her anger rising a little at that thought. She scrubbed furiously at her dads bowl to release her emotion so it didn't come out in a burst of fire, quite literally.

She sat back down at the table and used her dads bowl to have some more cereal. Her eye caught something glinting in her peripheral vision and she picked it up for inspection.

'Another material gift, thanks dad,' she thought bitterly. As much as she loved the guy, this pissed her off. She didn't want an endless supply of money and gifts (not all the time), she wanted her dad to maybe pay a little more attention to her.

It was a sweet necklace really, a silver chain that contrasted nicely with her wavy red bob of hair, and the charm that dangled from it was a lotus flower, pink and green in color. It looked quite expensive, but that didn't stop her from lobbing it across the room entangled in flames. A cigarette lighter sat in her hand, a small flame that had been the source of the fire sitting innocently there. Valentina took a deep breath and put out the flame, stuffing it back in her pocket. Thankfully, the fire hadn't spread anywhere; it had gone out on impact with the tiled kitchen floor, only she was a teensy bit disappointed deep in her mind. It wasn't her fault that she loved fire! She blamed bipolar disorder.

Then everything changed. It was only a few seconds, a few quiet noises, but it changed her life forever. She couldn't have ever comprehended that anything like this would ever happen to her, especially in her own home.

"Etades Oryp," a voice whispered from behind her and she spun quickly to see a dark haired woman in what looked like a woman's magician outfit. Being a fan of the Justice League, she recognized the woman as Zatanna, the magic-bearing daughter of the late Zatara.

"Wha..." Valentina murmured, feeling her muscles relaxing and her brain falling asleep. Zatanna stepped forwards and caught her before she fell, then proceeding to lift her with magic. Valentina's head lolled backwards and her last sight before darkness overcame her was the lotus necklace sitting on the kitchen floor, regretful thoughts clouding her mind...

* * *

"Hey there ladies, you're both looking ravishing this fine afternoon." The blond haired seventeen year old smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at two girls who were sitting at a table in the front of the old ice cream parlor in LA. They were both kind of slutty looking so the blond thought he had a good chance of getting at least one of their numbers. Both girls shared an irritated look before getting up.

"As if! Get lost you weirdo." A redhead screeched dumping her ice cream onto Aiden's head.

"Wait, I was just kidding! Please come back, I'll buy you more ice cream." Aiden called. The blond one turned and flipped him off before they continued on their way.

"Well then! I didn't want your nasty, probably diseased selves anyways." He yelled after them but it was no use, as both the girls were already gone.

"Really! In my hair! I just got it re-dyed." Aiden whined, throwing the cone down onto the ground before attempting to whip the white nonsense from his hair. He sighed in disappointment before leaning on the girls table. He whipped the rest of the ice cream onto his tan cargo shorts.

"Why does this always happen to me?" he huffed. The blond didn't stay sad for long as another group of females enters the ice cream parlor. A wide grin expanded across his face as he made his way over.

"Well hello their ladies. Did it hurt?" He asked with a mischievous smile. The group of girls looked at each other in confusion before one of them spoke up.

"Did what hurt?" The brunet asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Her confusion seemed to encourage the boy, making his already large smile even bigger.

"When you all fell from heaven!" He exclaimed, the cheesy pickup line making him laugh, but as before the girls got mad and left leaving him covered yet again in ice cream.

"Could this day get any worse?" Aiden groaned. He should have known already not to ask that question. As everyone that has ever asked that question, Aiden did experience things getting worse. His green eyes caught sight of a raven haired female across the street from him, her blue eyes watching him closely. As Aiden usually does, he took that as a sign to follow. He smiled widely before exiting the parlor and following behind the woman.

They stopped in an alleyway when she turned around. _I think I've seen her face before somewhere. _He didn't get much time to think on it when she spoke.

It was just above a whisper but loud enough for him to hear, "etades yalper_." What in the world is she talking about?_ It was too late for him to actually realize it was a spell, when he started to feel really dizzy and fell to the concrete his world fading to black.

* * *

Indigo Tennant hummed to herself as she exited the gates of Gotham Academy. She had just left her friends and was now on her way home to her younger brother Geoffrey. He was probably the only thing in this world that she truly cared about. He was her little ray of sunshine, always reminding her to stay positive in even the worst of situations. She did it all for him.

A little breeze caused her to shiver, pulling her black trench coat tighter around her body, completely covering her red V-neck. It was spring so no surprise there. She cautiously looked around her for any sign of someone from Gotham Academy following her. When the coast was clear, she speed walked to her neighborhood. See, you couldn't go to the prestigious school of Gotham Academy and live in the worst part of Gotham. It just wasn't right in the eyes of everyone else. So now you see her dilemma. For some odd reason though, as soon as she ran away from home with her younger brother she received a full time scholarship of admission to the school by the one and only stoic billionaire, Bruce Wayne. She didn't even remember applying for it, but nevertheless received it anyways. I mean who was she to turn down free admission to a pretty fancy school?

The familiar rundown apartment complex came into view and she made her way up the steps, two at a time.

'_I hope Geff didn't trash the place,_' Indi thought with a chuckled, pulling out her keys and unlocking the door to the one bedroom flat.

"Hey Geff, I'm home! How was school?" The raven haired sixteen year old called out, dropping her keys into a glass bowl on a small table by the door.

_Where is that kid?_ She glanced around the seemed to be empty room. The old raggedy blue couch sat vacantly in the middle of the room, where usually her sunny little bro would be patiently waiting for her. Indi furrowed her dark brows in confusion. Maybe this was a game? She sure hoped so. This wasn't like Geoffrey to not be home by now. _He was always home before her. _

"Okay Geoffrey, you're the winner. You can come out now." Indi spoke, her voice slightly shaking with worry. Her silvery white eyes shifted around the room looking for anything out of place. She stepped forwards a little peering around a corner to where the small kitchen area stood. Her observant gaze landed on what looked to be a note placed carefully on the small surface, not even fit to be called a dining table. Her eyes immediately went to slits; she practically flew across the room and snatched the small piece of paper up scanning it quickly.

Oh thank god, her brother was perfectly safe at a friend's house for a few days. Wait…_a few days? _

"He'll be fine Indigo, I promise. He's in good hands." The high voice rang out, startling the raven haired girl. She snapped her head around staring at the female who leaned on her refrigerator. The dark haired woman in the magician's suit smiled at her kindly, looking quite harmless.

"How did you get into my apartment and what did you do with my brother?" Indi snapped, her silvery eyes remaining like slits. Now don't get her wrong, Indigo is usually a kind and sweet girl but when it came to her ten year old brother, protective was an understatement. She'd easily hurt anyone that stood in the way of her and her brother.

Zatanna giggled shaking her head.

"Like I said, he's fine. And for the apartment thing, that's a secret. Now where was I? Oh yeah! Etades nogard." Zatanna said, watching as Indigo slipped from consciousness into a world filled with hopes and dreams being fulfilled.

Zatanna sighed, mumbling another spell to pick the other girl up.

"This is getting really old. Why couldn't I be sent on a better mission?" She murmured, before vanishing to her next destination.

* * *

Clayne was having a bad day. It all started after getting his braces tightened. He honestly thought he had never been in so much pain, except maybe the car crash, but this was scraping pretty close. He grumbled the whole way home with his adoptive mom, her words of advice and sympathy not exactly helping. Chloe helped, he supposed, but even looking at her big blue eyes and tufty 4 year old dark brown hair that matched his own cheered him up. He loved her so much he didn't even think he could express it in words or actions. She was all he had left of his old life.

"Clay, it's okay to cry. You want to cry?" She asked, sucking her thumb and just looking generally adorable. He smiled at her and messed up her neatly combed hair, making her squeal.

"Men don't cry, Chloe. Men don't do anything wrong!" he told her, puffing out his chest mockingly. Chloe laughed and poked him in his belly button, making his retract into himself.

By the time he finally arrived home, he and Chloe were still on the topic of what men do or don't do.

"Men don't do anything dangerous!" the 15 year old said, defying that point completely as he swung his little sister onto his back and started climbing the tree in their yard. He winked at her when he sat her down on a branch beside him.

"They so do!" she protested, crossing her arms when Clayne started laughing lightly at her pout.

"Fine, but you know what we don't do? We never tell lies," he promised her, putting his arm around her supportively. She smiled at his statement and shook her head.

"No, mommy said that you do lie. She was talking about it with Janice on the phone! I heard her! She said: 'Something's different about Clay, he's hiding something. I'll find it out, Janice, I swear by it!" Chloe explained, putting on the voice of their Hispanic adoptive mother. Clayne froze. Could she really know what he was doing after school? Did she know about Hurricane?

"Ok, Chloe, time to go in..."

After he sent the girl running back inside, he walked around the garden. The water from the pond looked so enticing, so he took off his shoes and socks and quite mindlessly stuck his feet in the cool water. He held out his hand and a arch formed above the surface of it, falling onto his hand.

"Hello, Hurricane."

He jumped and stood up, his baggy jeans still rolled up to his knees. Before him, surprisingly, stood a very pretty dark haired young woman. Clayne relaxed at seeing that it wasn't someone entirely creepy looking, or baring a gun.

"Hurricane? What?" he asked, trying to look dumb, quite the opposite of reality. The woman smiled.

"I know who you are Clayne. Just try to stay calm. Etades Enacirruh," she whispered, Clayne stumbling over his own feet in a bid to get back to the house. He heard a few more words whispered and a weightless feeling, then everything faded away, leaving him at the mercy of this girl.

Zatanna smile with relief that her concealment charm on the targets had worked. She levitated him over to the bubble of invisibility before her and started walking down the pathway of the suburban house. She took off into the sky after muttering a few words, seamlessly disappearing with 7 teens in tow...

* * *

**Soooo what did you think?**

**We didn't include everyone in this chapter, that would be way too many way too soon. **

**Don't worry, Batman will be in the next chapter!**

**Any thoughts so far?**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Much love**

**-The Jesteress & SpunkyGirl6487**


	3. Chapter 2: Tourguides

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: We're so extremely sorry for the wait... This will not happen again. We will try to update a lot sooner, I promise. And as for the comment about posting the Villain's list, we're not going to do that right now. We want it to be a surprise! ;) **

**Enjoy!**

_**The Targets**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Tourguides**_

**~David's POV~**

I woke up to the screams and shouts of 6 other kids. Now, usually, I'm a pretty lax kinda guy, not too into the screaming side of things, but considering I had just been kidnapped, I cut myself some slack and joined in. I babbled nonsense to anyone who was listening, any words that popped into my head to express my confusion.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?" a tall, red-headed girl a little older than me asked, anger marring her features. Her chocolaty brown eyes bore into my own, a little scary.

"Hey! At least we're not dead!" I chuckled nervously, not feeling so confident about speaking to this girl in my usual tone. She stalked off to go and request information from the other panicking people. The only one who was in silence was the guy standing next to me. He was a year or so younger than me, about 16, dirty blonde hair similar to my own, messy. His high cheekbones and strong figure made him seem almost regal.

"You got any clue what's happening?" I asked, watching his sharp green eyes meet my electric blue ones.

"We've been kidnapped, by the Justice League."

His answer only opened up more questions to me.

As though on cue, a robotic voice rung through the air.

"Black Triad, B01, Professor, B02, Black Canary, 09."

All noise came to an abrupt silence and everyone turned to stare at their hosts. I had never even dreamed that I would meet an actual Justice League member, yet here she was with two kids that I didn't know.

"Why are we here?" a determined voice asked. The speaker was a tall guy, taller than me tall and I'm 6"2, but he looked more like he was 15 or 16 in the face. Black Canary looked at him and smiled.

"It's OK, Hurricane, we're not going to harm anyone. We brought you here for a proposition," she started, then getting interrupted by another guy.

"Lady, there's only one proposition I'd be willing to accept from you…" He said, wiggling his eyebrows, all hysteria from earlier disappearing once he knew he was with the Justice League. I scoffed, like he was ever going to get anywhere with her. He gave me a sideward glare.

"Shut it, Reply. We're not playing games," the girl with Canary snapped. She put her hands on her hips which were covered by an all in one skin tight black bodysuit, a Celtic Triad symbol on the front in green.

"We've noticed you on radar, and we want to ask you to join Young Justice," the boy asked. He was the youngest person in the room, probably only 14, and was wearing a tweed jacket and gloves, red suspenders and dark pumpkin-ginger hair completing his nerdy look. The only thing that ruined it was his converse.

"I'm Luke, and this is Trinity, currently the only members of our team."

We all looked around at each other; the same questions seemed to appear on every face. When had they started monitoring us? What all did they know? What would happen? Should we join this team?

A girl with black hair spoke up, looking between the two teens suspiciously, "I don't know if we should trust you two. You guys could be using us for all we know."

She did have a point there. We didn't know a thing about these two. You can't just trust anyone these days.

The one, Trinity I think, glared at her jaw locking.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a much darker most intimidating voice.

"Believe me Dragon, we're not using you. You don't have to trust us, none of you do. We're not going to force you to do anything, we're offering. You better think this through though; you might be making a huge mistake."

I looked up with wide eyes at the speaker. Bat-freaking-man stood in front of us with Nightwing and Robin. He had this way of looking down at us, making me feel like he knew all of my secrets. I can't believe we just met Batman... I don't know if I should jump and squeal like a little fangirl or piss my pants in fear.

Both sounded about right.

Dragon moved back about a foot, looking down at the dark floor in embarrassment.

"What would be the goal of this team? Like what would we do?" Hurricane asked, his voice faltering a little bit at the stoic man.

Batman sighed then snapped. Lights flickered on finally giving us a full view of the room we were all in.

Large computer screens littered the walls, and several seats formed a half circle. I was actually surprised to see most of the seats occupied by League members and old members of The Team. They were staring us down, like they were waiting for us to mess up. This was all so overwhelming. The people I'd been idolizing since I was six were all in the same room as me, wanting me to become a part of them... I nervously turned my electric blue eyes back to Batman.

He motioned towards Nightwing who was holding one of his signature computers. He clicked a few buttons and the screens around us lit up.

"Your goal, Hurricane, is to become a team. You will fight and work together. Obviously you'll be in the same position as our first Team. You don't have to agree but I strongly suggest you do." He growled out, glaring down at us.

Oh goodness, I'm definitely going to agree to this. The tall man looked like he personally kill anyone who declined.

He then turned to Black Triad nodding at her.

She stepped forwards, crossing her arms over her chest and begun explaining, "We've already chosen a leader and second in command, all you have to do is say yes. Everyone already has a room and information logged into our database. We have training twice a day and missions we will attend. We'll get our assignments from Batman usually, or our den-mother for the week."

"So who's leader?" I asked, not really thinking that anyone of the group would be completely up for having the responsibility of team leader. I didn't really want to believe that one day I might have to trust them with my lives, let alone be led by them!

"Hurricane, you have been selected as team leader, should you accept. Tremor, second in command. None of you are completely ready to be a part of this team, or lead it. You may have thought this yourselves, but trust me we have thought it more. We will be training you long and hard to prepare you for what's ahead. If anybody doesn't want to accept that, leave now and Zatanna will wipe your memory upon your exit," Batman said, as though this was a perfectly normal occurrence. Surprise, surprise, nobody budged an inch, not even the ones that earlier looked they would have preferred to jump out of a 9 story building.

"So you guys will basically have control over our life, telling us what to do and when to do it? No freedom? It's like a second set of parents. Do you even have that right?" the tall red-head asked, her hand running through her short red pixie cut. Batman just stared at her like that answered her question. I had a feeling he was raising an eyebrow under that cowl.

The guy who had been selected as leader, Hurricane or whatever... He looked like he was about to soil his pants. He didn't strike me as someone easily scared, but with all these requests and demands from powerful people, I felt his pain.

But I still wasn't comfortable with being led by someone younger than me.

* * *

**~Aiden POV~**

This is like the coolest thing to ever happen to me! Well, besides getting my powers of course. This was definitely a good idea. I needed to learn to control my powers and the league was totally the right people to help.

"Dude I'm totally in! How sweet is this?" I exclaimed, a huge smile almost splitting my face in half.

My whole 'team' looked at me, showing signs of irritation. Well I'm so not letting these haters be a damper on my mood. Some people need to chill.

The team continued to be silent, unsure if they should agree to the proposition.

Porceline, the redhead that stood on my other side, crossed her arms smirking mischievously. She leaned on her left leg, jutting out her right hip. You could tell the girl thought highly of herself, she just had this fierce stance.

"I'm in too, but why should Hurricane be leader? I don't want to take orders from some pansy." She snapped, glaring at Hurricane.

"That's enough Porceline; he's better qualified than you. I like your stance but if you question me one more time I'll show you just how wrong you are. And that is something you definitely don't want to try, understand? Now if everyone is in, please follow me." Batman spoke, not even bothering to give us a glance.

Nicole immediately shut up and followed almost embarrassedly behind him. I shivered at the thought of the dark Knight punishing me. Even an everyday conversation with him scared the shit out of me.

Batman guided us out of the room we were in and into a hallway. There we were all met with the glorious (disgusting) sight of several grey doors and grey carpets and grey everything.

"Jesus, this needs some serious decorating..." I thought, only realizing later that I had said it aloud. Batman glared at me through his mask, causing me to gulp nervously. I heard a snort from next to me. It was that Hurricane guy that was supposed to leader our little band of miscreants. God, he only looked about 15! I shuddered at the thought of being led by someone 2 years younger than me.

"This is the living quarters, for those of you that find a bed hard to come by or feel the need to stay overnight. You're names are on the doors," I felt a stiffening from a few people.

"Our real names?"

"Are you even ALLOWED to say-"

"Who gave you permission-?"

"I'd rather just use my code-"

"STOP." said a mostly quiet guy standing behind me. This guy was Tremor... From the strange shaking in the earth, I think it was kinda obvious where his name came from.

"Bro, it's a fair question!" I pointed out to our second-in-command. He looked at me, which was surprising. I felt I wasn't really worth to be looked upon by... That amount of pure awesomeness.

"They haven't used our names, or they would have been referring to us by them before."

I shrugged in agreement, the others nodding and blushing at their reactions.

"So... We can live here if we want? With our families?" Dragon asked, her black hair tumbling down her back.

"Unless you are on this team, you don't stay here. Unless under... Extreme circumstances," Batman replied, causing Dragon to look visibly deflated.

The next room we visited was the 'training area'. It was quite large, technical looking objects filling it left right and center. I looked warily at the sharp weapons discarded on the floor and backed off. I didn't trust myself around sharp objects.

"This is where all training will take place, unless it's field training. Canary will be your fight instructor."

We all looked over to where Black Canary stood.

She was looking positively smoking as she leaned (sexily) against a wall. She stood on a technical looking floor, which Trinity stepped forward to stand on too.

"Begin." a voice command said. Trinity smiled and lunged forward to fight, arm outstretched for a full frontal punch to the face. Her hand was open, not in a fist and she aimed to slam her palm into her (sexy) opponents face. Canary saw this coming and blocked it with ease, but was almost taken off guard by a second hand whipping round the side. Skillfully, she had her guard up so was safe from that attack and went on to sweep Trinity's legs. She toppled backwards but didn't fall, recovering at the last second and giving Canary a swift roundhouse. Canary ducked and arm locked Trinity with amazing speed, pinning her down.

"Winner. Black Canary."

I smiled at the fight. One day, maybe I could take on Canary... For all the wrong reasons of course, but I'm a 17 year old male and she was a pretty, albeit older, blonde female! What can you expect!

"You will be learning all those moves and more, be sure to stretch and keep exercising every day!" Canary advised as we walked out, Trinity looking miffed.

The door opposite the training room led into a large and high gymnasium, bars and treadmills, rowing machines and weights, all sorts of athletic equipment was neatly packed into the room. I had a feeling I would be focusing more on the flat screen than the gym.

At the end of our tour, Batman stood before us.

"Now, if you all are in agreement to join the team, get settled in. This is the beginning of a long and hard journey. You will come to every training session and participate in every assignment. Like I said, this will not be easy; this will take all of you time and hard work. You aren't fighting just everyday criminals, you're fighting villains. Notorious villains who won't have a second thought about killing you or your families. I recommend you keep you identities secret not because you don't want people knowing who you are but for the ones you care about. You could put them in serious danger. This week your den-mother is Nightwing. That means that if you have any questions or comments let him know." He ended his mini-speech with a nod to Nightwing, his former sidekick.

I had seen Nightwing on TV and the guy was really good at fighting crime, actually... Good was an understatement. For a guy that lived with Batman from the age of eight, he didn't turn out too much like him. He was rather mischievous and was known for playing pranks with his best friend Kid Flash.

Yep, we're going to have a great time with this guy. I could feel a smirk grow onto my face as I think of all the possibilities and opportunities to get my prank on. Aww yeah baby this is going to be sweet!

I focused my attention back onto the dark knight and his compadre. The brooding man spoke quietly with the raven haired guy, before he started off down the hallway, leaving us with Nightwing.

Nightwing stood, a serious expression on his angular face till batman finally was out of earshot then his trademark smirk spread across his face.

"Alright guys, how cool is this? I'm pretty whelmed. You guys will definitely like it here, I can promise you that." He let out a laugh.

Yeah this guy was definitely not like his mentor. He radiated excitement and energy but wasn't too hyper. He was relatively calm but just had his bubbly personality. I could tell we were going to get along just fine.

He cleared his throat, taking on a more serious note.

"I'm of the most laid back guys here and I was one of you a few years ago so I get that you all have needs to be teenagers with your pranks and everything, but don't take advantage of me. If I give you an order you better do it. Don't think I'm kidding or think you can just push it to the side and do it later. When I tell you something you do it when I tell you to. I'll let you get away with a lot but I can only go so far. It's my job to make sure that you're doing your job."

He then dropped the serious look and settled on a more laid back expression.

"It's also my job to make sure this place doesn't suck so it's okay for you guys to have some fun but remember what you're here for."

What we were here for? Huh, well that's a pretty broadly based question. Personally, I need help in certain areas of control. I mean, I was seriously surprised that I hadn't activated my powers and stirred up some crazy stuff with it. Freezing and re-winding time can be a tricky business, especially with me, who doesn't totally have a grasp on it. It's kinda hard to get time started again, but I doubt anyone else would understand. But the other part of joining this team? The crime fighting stuff and the sassy blonde goddess for an instructor, the fiery red heads and tough looking dudes? I wasn't so sure about that side of things. I've never worked in a team like this, not doing something like this! But hey, up for anything, right? Always put in your all, and you'll get your all back. I'm a pretty enthusiastic guy, so I'd have no problem… But experience is one thing I lacked.

"Uh, Nightwing, big fan dude. What exactly will we be training in?" I asked, awkwardly waving at the imposing guy before me. He turned and smiled almost evilly, like he was ready to train us in how to be mentally and physically tortured. It was chilling.

I obviously made a face because he cackled at me and then quieted down.

"Combat will be first, an essential base skill that everyone must learn and be perfect at before moving on. You will move on at different stages, so don't worry about that, but you will be pushed to the breaking point if you lag behind," he warned face serious.

"Next would be weapons training, only up to army basic pass. We don't want you replying on guns, so only very basic on that, and knife training will be unbelievably high level. That's new, because in a knife training ting, Trinity was useless so we had to improve all newbies on that,"

There was an indignant scoff from Trinity, who looked so pissed off she could hurl something at Nightwing and watch him burn. But, he was her boss, and what he says goes.

"Then would be survival and camouflage, very necessary for long field missions. This will also include how to react to trauma etc. It's easy to pick up, so you guys shouldn't take too long on that. It's more like boy scouts anyway. Finally is, don't get excited, driving and vehicles. For those of you underage or who can't get their head around how to drive a car/bike/rocket/spaceship/mo-ped/any vehicle. Throughout this, you will be having private sessions with those assigned to be your mentors for power control. Ignore these lessons, you will die on missions."

There was a shocked silence falling over the group. Nightwing's a little harsh isn't he? We're just kids, we don't need to be told about death… yet…

"And try not to die in training, ok?"

And with that, Nightwing left the room.

* * *

**THE JESTERESS: ASDFGHJKL It is so difficult to try and choreograph a collab story. Just saying, give us mercy for we are trying our hardest! And review because we'll be sad if you don't. And sorry if we don't portray your characters exactly right, but we do things for a reason! Promise!**  
**TJ out.**

**SPUNKYGIRL: Thanks again for reading! Please do tell us your thoughts... Who's POV would you like to see next?**

**TJ & SG OUT.**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1: Long Road Ahead

**AUTHORS NOTE: For this chapter we broke it into two parts so I hope you enjoy.! **

**Everything is about to get started really soon. You'll be getting a little visit from some of our villains and see our team in action!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading this, commenting, and PMing. WE BOTH LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.**

**R&R.!**

**ENJOY!**

**Also, go check out my chica rlb190's SYOC YJ story! She's accepting heroes and villains!**

**The Team CHARACTER VIDEO LINK IS ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

_**The Targets**_

_**Chapter Three Part One**_

_**Long Road Ahead Part 1**_

**~Nicole POV~**

I zip up my white Kevlar jumpsuit then check myself over in the full length mirror that came with my room. Huh, good enough. I quickly pull on my knee-length boots and white, elbow-length gloves. Then fascine a silver belt around my waist loosely. _This is who you are now. You're an important person who can't be messed with. You're the center of attention._ I smirk at my reflection then placed my silver mask securely on my face.

This isn't a bad place I have here. Pretty classy for a base, if you ask me. The room itself held pretty standard objects like a bed, dresser, mirror, bookshelf, two lamps, desk with a chair, and a closet. The walls were a slate blue, better than the grey ones in every single part of this stupid mountain, with the carpet being a dark grey. The room wasn't too cozy but not that bad, with a few personal items it would feel a lot better.

Deciding there wasn't much to do in my room; I headed to the common room.

Most of my 'team' was there, either in the living room section or in the attached kitchen. One of the boys, Blue Storm I think, had the large flat screen on watching some action movie. He and Replay were chatting enthusiastically back and forth, somehow managing to be heard over the loud volume of the television.

I cleared my throat loudly trying to gain the boys' attention. Both their heads turned towards me curiously.

"Do we have to train today?" I asked, raising a thin red eyebrow.

"Nightwing said we can wait till tomorrow to start, giving us a full day to train and work on our skills." Blue Storm explained, giving me a friendly smile.

"You're welcome to watch this movie with us, if you want. I mean, if you don't have anything to do." The blonde offered.

My brown eyes drifted over to the boy next to Blue Storm, he gave me a flirtatious smile wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Eww, no. Blue Storm was a nice guy and all but I was going to have to turn his offer down, Replay kind of got on my nerves.

"Thanks but no, your friend creeps me out." I spoke turning on my heels towards the kitchen.

"Sweetheart you can't deny me forever! You'll come to me sooner or later." Reply called after me.

I smirked at the attention but didn't bother facing him.

Upon entering the kitchen I found Black Triad, Tremor, and Dragon in conversation. God, it was going to be a feat remembering everyone's name but I seem to be doing pretty good so far, it helped that everyone had on their costume.

I made my way around the trio to the refrigerator, opening the door and rummaging around till a large smile pulled across my face. Oh god yes… My favorite thing! I yanked the white and blue container out, pulling it to my chest before shutting the fridge door. Then I searched the different drawers for a spoon, finding one then plopped down onto a barstool. I let my guard down for a second, placing a spoonful of vanilla icing in my mouth. Yep, this is the life. Oh sweet Jesus _yesss_, _the wonderful flavor_!

I think I attracted some confused stares from the three members of my team beside the fridge, not necessarily a bad thing. I stared at them all in turn, familiarizing myself with my team.

First was Tremor. Physically, the guy was quite imposing, with dense packed muscle and a sharp face, but boys in all in one bodysuits weren't her kinda thing. His was a reddish brown color, a matching domino mask which seemed to be a trend around here as Dragon wore one too, but hers was black. Tremor's hair was dirty blonde, longer than most and hanging down at his neck, sweeping across his face. I couldn't see the color of his eyes, which was a bit of a let down. To me, eyes are the key part of the face, explaining a lot more about a person than just their stance or way they speak.

Needless to say, Tremor seemed like a powerhouse to me, and judging by his name, his powers were gonna be impressive.

Dragon was next to him, chatting with Trinity quietly, her eyes glancing back at me every so often. She looked to be around the same age as Tremor in the face, but she lacked the physical intimidation he did. She was shorter, but still retained the mystery factor a hero relies on. Her name origin was clear to see from the black wings protruding from her back, the scales rimmed with red. She wore a silver armored skirt similar to an old age knight, but female, and her gloves that matched her wings. Her hair also seemed to be in color coordination with them, black and some sort of fascinating red amber at the bottom.

"What're you staring at?" I asked, knowing the answer but feeling the need to speak up.

"Well, Princess, us /normal/ meta-humans don't eat vanilla icing out of the tub with a spoon... But I can accept that about you, darlin'," Reply called from the couch. He was such a creep, why does he even try?

"How old are you, like 12?" I snapped back, feeling the need to put him in his place. Unfortunately, it didn't even dent his enthusiasm.

"17, actually. Mature enough for you?" he flirted. I scoffed at him. Really, his exploits were amusing, but it was easy to tell that I would get annoyed at them sooner or later.

"Only when all hell burns up, little guy!" I replied. I may have only been one year older, but that's enough to move me away from him.

I walked out with my container filled with solid gold to go explore the place some more before training, and it didn't take long before I bumped into a couple more of my teammates. This time, it was a girl, Pyro I think, and our so called leader.

"Well well, if it isn't Captain Hurricane and his girlfriend," I laughed. The girl didn't find it so funny, obviously, blushing and staring at the ground. Hurricane on the other hand was calmer about it.

"I guess. I'm supposed to be in charge now? I thought they were kidding..." he said lightly, smiling but I could somehow tell he wasn't really up for it.

"It'll be fine; we've got tones of training before we actually do any missions!" I pointed out, Pyro looking up and pulling on her long sleeved red form fitting shirt. I was surprised to see a tear welling in her dark blue eyes through the holes in her mask which covered just the area next to her eyes. She sprinted off down the hallway, her black combat boots thudding on the ground. Hurricane looked at me with a pained expression.

"She's had a tough day..." he said.

"Haven't we all?"

There was a silence before the stuck his hand out.

"I'm Clayne Valdez," he said confidently, but I couldn't understand his almost naive trust in a stranger. I shook it firmly, but replied with something unexpected.

"To you, I'm just Porceline."

He smirked like he'd just found out a dirty secret about me and then ran after Pyro.

"See ya, Porce!" he laughed. I was ready to crush his brains for that nickname.

I stared after them with a small frown. My stomach fluttered making this weird burning sensation arise. _What is that?_ Oh yeah, jealousy. Narrowing my eyes I turned swiftly on my heels and stalked the other way. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't jealous because I liked Clayne or whatever. I hated the fact that Pyro was hogging all the attention… Why did _she_ get to get special attention from some guy when_ I_ didn't?

All she does is pretend to be upset then everyone's like, _"Awww poor Pyro. what's wrong honey? Let me help you. Do you need anything?" _I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Suck it up _honey_, we have a long road ahead of us. You're not anything special.

I realized a little late that I'd been mindlessly walking down the hallway, more like speed walking, and I'd almost ran smack into Nightwing. The raven haired man moved on reflex giving me a surprised look, well from what I could tell since his domino mask covered his eyes hiding his full expression.

"Watch where you're going Porceline, you almost put the _dis_ on aster." He smiled.

I furrowed my brows in confusion till I noticed the large electronic device he was balancing in his arms.

"Uhh, you need help with that?" I asked before I took another spoonful of the almost forgotten icing.

He shook his head then started trying to move forwards with it again. He stumbled slightly, which I didn't even think was something possible for him to do, before he stopped and nodded to me. I laughed then went to grab one of the sides.

"What is this thing anyways?" I mumbled, looking the object over. I couldn't tell what the hell this thing was supposed to be. It was large and mainly black, with a lot of buttons of various sizes and a small screen.

I noticed it, just the brief swipe of his tongue against his lower lip. He was nervous. I knew these signs well, I was pretty observant when it came to expressions. I was actually a little surprised though to see him showing any at all. This was Nightwing, The Nightwing. He was trained by the master of no emotion himself, and Batman _never_ gave anything away. I could tell by the way his jaw hardened that he could practically read my thoughts, stopping me before I could ponder into too far… Maybe just the right length…

"It's nothing really, just something for the Batman is all. Something you shouldn't be worried about. Help me sit it in here then you can go home or whatever." He left no room for question.

He stepped in front of a large blue sliding door which opened right away, leading us to the Mission Room. We sat it down on a metal observing table before he turned towards me.

"If you like, I can show you the way out of the Mountain. I'm sure you probably want to get back to your family for the night."

"Thanks but no, I think I can find my own way out." I murmured, walking away from the older man.

"Be sure to make it back here for training! It starts at 3 p.m. tomorrow." He called after me right before the door swooshed shut.

I couldn't even really concentrate. What was that thing? Maybe he actually wanted me to wonder… wanted me to know. He didn't even try to hide his facial expression. He's up to something… I just know it. But what? He wanted me to find out what that thing is. We'll probably hear about it later on! I bet it's important or he wouldn't be trying to hint that I need to discover what it's all about. Maybe it's-SHIT!

I stared at the digital clock protruding from the never-ending gray wall displaying the numbers 11:34. Oh God, my parents are going to be pissed. I don't even know where Mount Justice is located. I have school tomorrow! I let out an irritated groan and went back into the kitchen, throwing the now empty container of icing in the trashcan before facing Luke. The younger boy sat on a counter, legs crossed with his laptop placed securely in his lap. Surely he'd know where we're located.

"Hey Professor, or whatever your name is, where is Mount Justice? I kind of need to get home." I asked.

The younger ginger looked up briefly, "Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. Just go over to those things called the Zeta-Tubes and click on the panel where you'd like to go and it should send you someone close to your home."

I nodded at him with thanks, a little freaked out by the slightly robotic way he reeled off the information.

I took one last look at the room before I left. I thought of my life a couple of days earlier, about my average life and average parents. A normal life... Too normal. Nobody could see me; I was invisible on the grand scale of things. So... Was I ready to take on the world, give it a reason to stare?

Hell yes.

* * *

**The party's about to get started!**

**Thoughts?**

**We'll be doing Professor and Tremor's POVs next!**

**Who do you guys want to see more from?**

**Whats the deal with Nightwing? Is he hiding something? Hmmm...**

**What league member do you want to see next?**

**Should we start bringing some little hints of paring in?**

**Reviews are much appreciated.!**

**-TJ & SG**

**The Team CHARACTER VIDEO LINK IS ON MY PROFILE!**

******And if you haven't already, go check out my chica rlb190's SYOC YJ story! She's accepting heroes and villains!**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2: Long Road Ahead

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello my lovelies!**

**So here is Part Two of Chapter Three!**

**You'll be getting a visit from some of our villains and see our team in action in the NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Thanks again to everyone who has been reading this, commenting, and PMing. We really really really appreciate it!**

**R&R.!**

**ENJOY!**

**Also, go check out my lovely friend rlb190's SYOC YJ story! She's accepting heroes and villains!**

**The Team CHARACTER VIDEO LINK IS ON MY PROFILE!**

**REMEMBER, WE'RE STILL ACCEPTING VILLAINS! ~FORM ON MY PROFILE~**

* * *

_**The Targets**_

_**Chapter Three Part Two**_

_**Long Road Ahead Part 2**_

**~Luke POV~**

"Come on, we should definitely play X-BOX. I have one in my dorm. I can bring it later with some of my games." Reply said, reclining back onto the large couch in the living area.

"Dude, you're so on! I love video games, I'm a master." Blue Storm gushed, a challenging smirk on his face.

I'd been listening to everyone's little conversations for a while now. I preferred to listen rather than talk, so it didn't bother me that no one had including me in conversation. Well, that's not true, Porceline did but she was just asking how to get home. That's not an actual conversation though. I guess I could understand why they didn't, I had my laptop opened and my gloved fingers were flying across the keyboard so I'm guessing that they assumed I was too busy for conversation. Listening to everyone blabbering on just kind of calmed me, put me at ease.

I could also find out a lot about everyone's personality this way, the_ natural _way.

I gave a yawn then checked the clock at the top of the screen, about time for me to go to sleep. Closing my laptop, I hopped down from the countertop and stood on my Converse clad feet.

I made my way out of the kitchen then through the living area, or lounge, and walked down to the mission room where the Zeta Tubes were. I quickly typed in my destination then was beamed back to Stone City.

Stone City is quite a large place, tall grey buildings and a great assortment of cultures, but the thing it produced more than anything else was Colleges. In fact, I went to one of the best ones in the area, Stone City Tech. They were initially skeptical when a seemingly 14 year old boy applied for their College and received top marks in the aptitude test, but soon after learning of my brainpower, they accepted me into their ranks.

Well, most of them.

I heard the noise before I saw it, sound waves pulsating from my dorm room, no doubt due to my roommate and his "buddies". I was slightly apprehensive to go inside, but decided the pros outweighed the cons.

"Hey look! It's the mad scientist!" Brent Logans shouted above the noise of his friends. I nodded at him curtly and dumped my bag by the door. He'd given up trying to find out any of my secrets by my backpack long ago.

"Where've you been, man? You've been missing out on our little party! Grab a beer- oh wait, you're under-aged... grab a coke!" he said a little too happily. I raised an eyebrow at him. Brent was in his early 20's, and knew perfectly well that I couldn't and wouldn't drink alcohol. What was he up to?

"Why are you suddenly so civil? What do you want?" I asked, slightly wary of the answer.

"You know, you're the brains and I'm the brawn..." he hinted, eyes wandering over to his bag. I sighed and walked over, plucking out the folder from in there. He laughed and whooped loudly.

"Gracias, dude, have fun with Spanish!" he said, shoving his big, scholarship-winning, football playing hand over my face and shoved me down. I felt a tingle and a flash in my mind as part of his past was imprinted onto my brain. His parents weren't talking, they fought, they divorced, Brent was in a car... And that was it. Never having real parents, I didn't empathize with Brent that much. He was still a dumb jock, treating me like I'm inferior just because I'm younger than him.

I got up from the floor and was tempted to make a snide remark, but shyness overtook me so I walked into my room in silence, a blush on my face.

The homework was done in no time, but to try and make it seem like I was a normal human being who didn't have the ability to scan anything or anyone and know everything about them, I stayed in my room on my laptop and continued my research on all the team members. Trinity and I were the only ones who really knew the civilian identities of every new team member (besides the league).

I scrolled through the different information about each individual categorizing them in my mind.

"Yep, definitely the heavy hitter." I mumbled to myself.

"Defense specialist. Comic relief. Wildcard…."

I definitely have to tell Trinity of my findings tomorrow if I can get her alone.

I continued making mental notes of our team members before my door slammed open revealing Brent Logans. The big, brutish, dark haired male looked around in confusion before he spotted me.

"Hey little dude, you finish my Spanish yet? I have class in like two hours and I wanted to hit the gym before then so where is it? You know I wouldn't mind getting in a little boxing early today." Brent smirks, punching his left palm for emphasis.

"Yes, Brent Logans, I'm finished."

"You're lucky this time runt." He grunts, coming over and snatching the folder out of my hands.

I watch as he flipped through the pages, his face contorted into confusion yet again. That seemed to be his main facial expression.

"What's Arg-Agrintina?"

"Argentina you mean, it's a country in South America and the subject of your report."

Oh goodness.

There is no hope for this one… How did he even manage to make it this far in life? Oh yes, humans in this world can get far in life if they are good at sports. It doesn't matter if they are smart or not, welcome to America.

"Yeah, well whatever. See yah later loser." Brent sneered before leaving my room and slamming the door.

Humans…. I'm ashamed to have been created in their image.

* * *

**~Clayne POV~**

"Pyro wait!" I called, desperately trying to catch my breath as I finally caught up to the short redhead.

She abruptly came to a stop, turning to face me but wouldn't make eye contact.

"You know you didn't have to run away right?" I gave a little smile, hoping to calm her.

I was surprised when her lower lip quivered and a few tears spilled out of her dark blue orbs, sliding off her mask and onto the exposed skin of her cheek.

"Woah, hey…hey, calm down. It's alright. What's wrong?" I asked, my brow furrowing in worry.

I moved my hand up to her face trying to wipe away her tears when she flinched away, visibly moving away from me and staring down at a spot on the ground.

"Hey… come on, you can trust me. What's wrong?"

She sighed then looked up at me through glazed eyes, "I don't know _who_ I can trust."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I plopped myself right down on the floor, leaning back against the grey wall.

Pyro frowned, giving me a weird look before sitting beside me.

"Do you just not like Porceline?" I asked, looking over at her.

When she didn't answer I took that as sign to continue.

"She's not that bad, rough around the edges maybe but she's pretty cool. You just have to get used to her attitu-"

"No that's not it at all." Pyro gave a little laugh, cutting me off.

The redhead pulled her legs up to her chest then dried her eyes with her red sleeve. She leaned her head onto her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. She seemed to be having a mental battle with herself; her eyes were fixed on a spot on the grey wall in front of us. Her eyebrows would knit together then relax. Finally she turned towards me.

"I really want to trust you, but I don't know if I can… You look like the type I could trust though so I will, but if you let me down I'll make you sorry."

I gulped then nodded. There was no doubt in my mind that she'd go through with her threat.

"Well, it's just my dad. I feel like he doesn't even care that I exist. This is a scary experience and I'm going through this alone. I love him, I do. I mean he's all I have. But, I-I just feel alone." She spoke in a shaky tone.

Wow. I really was surprised. I can't believe she trusts me with this.

"Pyro-"

"Valentina, that's my name."

"Valentina, I had no idea. I'm really sorry, just wow. Listen, I don't know your dad or your situation but I'm here for you. If you ever need anything you can always come to me. We're a part of a team now, Val. You're _not_ alone anymore. We're a _team_. You're not alone, you're with _me_. Like it or not but we're stuck together now and unlike your dad I know you exist and I'm going through this experience with you, one step at a time."

I made eye contact with her this time. Valentina's dark blue eyes stared unwavering into my deep brown. I could see a lost girl that was strong, so very strong but didn't know it. I could tell that she trusted me, had faith in what I could do.

"You sounded surprised earlier when they announced you as leader, but they know what they're talking about. You're going to be an excellent leader. I'll support your decisions, whatever they may be. Thanks Hurricane, for everything."

She gave me a small smile before standing up and sweeping her soft looking short red waves of hair out of her eyes then started walking away.

Leader? Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Was I ready to take on this responsibility? Valentina seems to think so –but this was a big responsibility. My team's lives would be in my hands -_my _hands. Not anyone else responsibility, just mine.

I ran a shaky hand through my brown hair. This was something I was going to have to think on. Maybe I am ready. I guess we'll find out.

* * *

**~Narrator POV~**

"We're starting their training tomorrow." Batman said to his partner in justice.

The dark knight, Superman, Nightwing, and Green Arrow all stood together in the Mission Room.

"Good, we'll have to introduce their individual mentors soon. They need to learn to train and work together as well as separately." Superman instructed as they all watched the security camera footage of the new team. Well, only of the ones still in the mountain.

"I don't know if they will be strong enough Clark. They aren't near as trained as the original team. Are we even sure they can work together? Putting them in the same room earlier showed how different each and every one of them is. I'm afraid some of their personalities will clash too much. We need them to get along." Green Arrow spoke up, glancing at the man of steel.

Batman nodded in agreement. Green Arrow did have a valid point. _Could these teens live up to the old team? Could they be good enough?_

"Oliver, like I told Bruce, I believe that they will live up to expectations. They will obviously need lots of training and practice but in time they will be great heroes. The original team wasn't even the slightest bit professional for the first few _months_, but we still had faith in them. They proved themselves to us, just as we proved ourselves to each other. Even the next generation worked out well. Oliver, what about Roy or Artemis? Bruce, I don't even have to tell you _anything _about Dick. He's standing with us right now as Nightwing. Tim's doing just as well. I think we should give this team a chance." Superman declared crossing his arms across the large 'S' on his chest.

"Superman's right, they need time to prove themselves. They have lots of hidden talent they just have to learn how to show it. I'll monitor them when I can, no problem. _Just give them a chance_." Nightwing spoke, giving the men his best pouty face through his mask.

_If they can't see it, they better feel it._

Batman and Green Arrow made eye contact, having a silent conversation.

"Alright, why not?" Green Arrow smiled giving a shrug, "besides, they can't be as bad as _Bart _once was."

They all laughed at the young speedster's expense. Nightwing seemed to shrink away from that subject, giving a small short chuckle before looking down at his feet. It was still _too soon_.

"Speaking of Bart, we'll have to give the new team a joint mission with our original team. We have a lot of missions they could use some help on but we need to wait till these guys get better." Superman said.

Before anyone could say anything else, Superman cupped a hand to his ear then moved quickly towards the Zeta-tubes.

"Someone needs my help; I'll see you all later. Nightwing, keep up the good work. We're all very proud of you." The man of steel gave a large warm small to Dick before he disappeared.

"I better be going as well, I have a hot date with Dinah and she doesn't like to be kept waiting." Green Arrow gave a sly grin before making his way to the Zeta-tubes, disappearing with a small wave.

Nightwing gave a nod then turned his attention back to the computer screens, trying to avoid conversation with his mentor.

"Dick, we really are proud of you. I know you feel like it's your fault but it isn't. You need to learn to cope." Bruce placed a big hand on the younger man's shoulder, rubbing it lightly almost awkwardly.

Dick sighed. He knew Batman meant well but he just didn't want to talk about it right now. It was all too soon, he wasn't ready.

He ran a hand through his ebony hair, letting the messy strands fall back onto his forehead.

"Thanks Bruce, but I _am_ coping. This-"he gestured to his costume, "_is_ me coping. If this is about me not coming home, I will in time. Just not now, _not now_."

Batman nodded before moving slowly towards the Zeta-tubes.

"We all miss you Dick. -Alfred, Tim, and _me_. I'm worried about you. I just want you to be happy, to learn to move on. The door is always open to you."

That was all usual stoic man got out before he was gone.

Dick sighed then ran his hands over his face; his hidden bloodshot blue eyes stared at the screen watching absentmindedly as the figures moved.

He wasn't coping. Not at all, but his family didn't need to know that. They needed to think he was okay.

He wouldn't let what happened last time happen again with this team.

He _was_ ready to take on this responsibility, whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**REMEMBER, REVIEW OR YOU DIE. Well, not you but your OC.**

**Tremor's POVs next!**

******Who do you guys want to see more from?**

**AWWW poor Valentina! Clayne's got your back chica!**

**We're definitely with you on that one Luke, humans can be so ICK sometimes...**

**Nightwing... Dude, you need to learn to move on. It will all be fine in time right?...Right?... Well I hope... ****DADDY BATS MADE AN APPEARANCE.**

**Thanks to the people who suggested Green Arrow, Superman, and Nightwing's appearance.**

**What league member do you want to see next?**

**What league members should be who's mentor?**

**Any thoughts?**

**Reviews are MUCH REWARDED AND APPRECIATED!**

******Also, go check out my lovely friend rlb190's SYOC YJ story! She's absolutely AMAZING! Also she's accepting heroes and villains!**

**-Lot's of love**

**TJ & SG**


	6. Chapter 4: Don't Look Back In Anger

**AUTHOR NOTE: I'm so super sorry for the late update... This will never ever happen again. I promise! Things have been super hectic since my lovely**

** co-author TJ has gone to Norway for awhile and I've been grounded so it took me forever to write this.**

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO rlb190 and princessgothicfull for all of your help with looking this over and ideas! You're both so amazing! **

**BTW don't forget to read my girl rlb190's SYOC story! Check it out!**

**~Still OPEN to send in a villain! Form on my Profile~**

_**The Targets**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Don't Look Back In Anger**_

**~Porcelain POV~**

Green Lantern stood in front of me, his arms crossed over his chest with a sort of smirk on his face that sparked my annoyance beyond human levels.

"Come on, Porce, I can wait all day," he taunted. I narrowed my eyes from underneath my silver mask that covered my eyes, taking up the strong stance that I often received praise for from my 'power mentor'.

"You're on."

I focused my annoyance at the tall man in charge of me and felt my body transform into glass, the particles changing speedily. It didn't feel weird to transform in front of people any more. I had done it so many times in front of Green Lantern now that I had slowly become accustomed to it. Though as much as I was comfortable around the guy, I still relished the thought of piercing him with a thousand glass shards. He laughed at my glare heartily.

"Alright, go ahead and try it out, though I highly doubt you're gonna be able to perfect this first time," he said.

"Stop laughing, Hal!" I replied in a slightly raised voice. I would show that smug bitch what I was made of, maybe then he'd stop treating me like such a kid! I'm 18 years old; I can deal with more than the others can.

"Remember about the eye contact with the target. Breathe gently; raise your arms for power focus. You're in control here. Prove me wrong..."

I took a deep breath, staring into the red center of the target that matched the color of my hair. I raised my hands and let out a sharp breath as I released the pent up power inside of me, glass shards shooting out of my glass skin and rocketing at the target. It was weird to feel them peeling from my skin, but satisfying at the same time. There was a short silence as Hal went and observed my work.

"Well, it was better than expected, but might want to try to get all the shards on the target."

I looked up at my work and smiled as I saw about half of my shards were embedded in the target, but my grin fell at the sight of the shards that were stuck in the wall next to it.

"But I'll get it next time, ok?" I promised. Hal shook his head.

"You're gonna have to practice that in your spare time, next session, we're running construction drills. You need to be able to make glass constructions if you want to be on top."

Before I had a chance to open my big mouth and have a rant at him about why he was moving so fast in our training when his beeper went off.

"Green Lantern, Earth. What is it, Batman?" he asked in a serious tone.

"It's Black Shooter. Jump City, but he's paired up with Masquerade." Batman's statically almost robotic voice replied.

"What? Since when does black Shooter pair up? I though he was strictly Shadows."

"Apparently not. We need you now, we've already contacted The Flash, he's on his way down too. Batman out."

Hal sighed and looked up at me apologetically.

"Sorry, duty calls. Just head on down to meet Canary, or sneak into someone else's power class," he told me, fashioning himself a green platform to stand on as he sped out of Mount Justice.

"Bailer..." I muttered, stomping ungracefully out of my training room. It was almost certain that I would be the first person at combat class, maybe even before Canary, but that gave me some time to kill, and following Hal's advice about sneaking into other peoples sessions seemed like the most logical option.

I crept down the long training hallway, peeking into the doors every so often. I stood outside Dragon's training room for quite a while, her powers interesting me. She was hovering in the air above her mentor, Hawkgirl, with her black and red wings blowing wind all over. She flaming mace in her right hand that was completely constructed of fire, and threw it forcefully at the wall. Her force was what let her down, just lacking that extra strength. She had become much more stable on her previously underused wings, and her fire weapons were better, but she still had time to improve.

Tremor's also looked interesting, a mixture of deadly looking earth-made shards poking precariously out of the ground in a circle around him, Superboy bouncing of them to try and find an entrance to get in an attack at his prodigy. Their sessions seemed more head on, less about theory and more about putting things into practice. Why couldn't I have had such an awesome mentor? I just HAD to get stuck with the Green Loser...

Ugh!" I stomped back to the training room and sat down. Well now I wait.

I glanced at clock to see I didn't have to sit here much longer. Maybe I could talk to Batman later and see if he'd let me change mentors.

Let's be serious, he'd NEVER in a million years give me someone I'd actually like. I groaned, dropping my forehead down onto the cool metal of the dark grey table. Why does life suck? I thought being a hero would be cool but so far this isn't so fantastic.

"Porce! Get up! It's our month-aversary! You can't miss it." Replay's annoying voice screeched in my ear.

My head slowly lifted up and I glared hardcore at the boy.

Could he ever shut up? I swear he never stopped talking...

"What do you mean month-aversary?" I asked, raising a red eyebrow.

"You know, a month of us being a team? Good to know you care to remember."

Oh yeah. I can't believe it's been a month already.

"You know, If we've been at this a month then how come we haven't gone on a single mission? This whole hero gig is shit." I said.

I mean, come on! We've been training for a whole month and no action, or recognition.

I looked around at the rest of my team. They all looked ready to get some action. We could do this but why wouldn't they let us?

"Let's get to training guys. Stop standing around, we don't have time for this." Black Canary's voice rang out through the room.

The blonde woman marched her way onto the training platform to look over us. The holographic computer appeared to her left and she immediately started typing across the touch screen.

"Alright, who's first?" The older woman asked, narrowing her eyes almost daring us to come forwards.

"Oooh oohh pick me! Me first!" Replay practically screamed, waving his arms around looking like a crazy person. Since when does the league recruit five year olds?

"Anyone else?" Canary sighed, placing her thumb and pointer finger on the bridge of her nose.

"_Hey- _ME! Over here, right here- this guy!" Replay literally jumped up and down, waving his arms and pointing wildly at himself.

The blonde woman gave an irritated groan, looking around at everyone except for Replay. Blue Storm laughed, shaking his head at the rambunctious loudmouth.

"Oh come on Canary, just look at that face. How can you say no to_ that_?" Blue Storm stuck his thumb in the other boy's direction.

The (now) light brunette had his bottom lip jutted out, making it quiver just the slightest. He widened his always bright green eyes to complete his puppy dog pout. I'd have to give him this one. If there's one thing that Replay's actually good at then that would be this. He had a damn good pout that would usually get him anything he wanted. Working with the cheerful guy for about a month now, I kind of figured out how he worked. Not completely, but mostly.

Some of my fellow teammates I can place but others- definitely a mystery. We all didn't fully trust each other yet, that was clear. We were making progress though, _that_ no one can deny.

Canary's weaknesses were crumbling fast, you could tell by the look on her face. That- _ireallydon'twanttodothisbutIwill. _

She blew a blonde hair out of her eyes before rolling them, "_Fine_… Come here."

"Yes! I knew you'd give in to my good looks and charm." Replay sent her a sly look through his black mask.

"Am I missing something here? When did you get good looks and charm cause I'm not seeing it." I retorted.

Bingo. He turned towards me with furrowed eyebrows and a huge frown looking a little hurt. Hell, I'm not even going to try and hide my satisfied grin.

"Hey, not cool Porce." He whined.

Canary shot us both a look before turning her back on us, facing the training center holographic keyboard. She typed in a few things while mumbling something along the lines of 'stupid teenagers' before motioning for Reply to take his spot on the platform.

"Black Canary vs. Reply. Round one, hand-to-hand combat… Begin." The familiar robotic female voice of the cave spoke, sending the two competitors off into a frenzy of fists and feet.

One of Canary's big rules is, in hand-to-hand combat it's just that. No powers whatsoever. Some of us didn't have a problem with that and are very well at fighting techniques and martial arts but others *COUGH COUGH* Replay *COUGH COUGH* relied mainly on their powers. Meaning, Replay was as bad at hand-to-hand combat as he was at picking up chicks. Utter shit.

The brunet threw a punch at the blonde woman's jaw missing by a few inches. The older woman didn't hesitate to punch him in the stomach, and I mean hard.

He doubled over in pain, hissing at the blow before attempting to stand up straight.

"For a pretty lady, you sure don't hit like one." He coughed, grimacing a little probably at the pain in his stomach I'm sure he was feeling.

She took the opportunity to swipe at his legs, making the teenager tumble to the ground.

Usually these little training sessions with Replay didn't last long.

Just as I suspected, Black Canary grabbed him up off the ground by the front of his collar and tossed him across the floor. He finally skidded to a halt right in front of me.

"Winner, Black Canary." The mechanical voice sounded from the large computer in the room, displaying a large X over Replay's identification picture.

Replay groaned from his spot on the ground of the training platform. He was lying in an odd position but stood up nevertheless. The light brunette made his way off the platform to beside Blue Storm. The two had become fast friends. I'm not completely sure why anyone would actually _enjoy_ Replay's company. For some absurd reason though, brain wash if you ask me, Storm actually liked the guy.

For the next hour, training went on like that. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, which is kind of ironic since we are very out of the ordinary. Trinity managed to spar with Canary for the longest, which happened every day.

Canary had just thrown Dragon into a wall when Nightwing walked in, interrupting our session.

"Ouch. Good throw Canary. Dragon, you might want to put some ice on that shoulder."

The older guy smirked, making his way over to the platform. I could tell something was up with him. His usual laid back smirk was only partly there. It was small and seemed forced rather than easy. His raven hair looked matted and a little greasy, like he hadn't showered in _days._ His shoulders slumped forwards, no longer broad and proud, the youthful look seemed almost completely gone. What was wrong with him?

This wasn't the famous Nightwing that I'd heard so much about, that Replay would fangirl over. Not anymore. He looked worn and exhausted, maybe he hadn't been sleeping well? Whatever was going on, all the League members were aware. No one was telling us shit.

"You don't have to train with the team today. You're a little late anyways," Canary's voice dropped down to a more worried tone, "Why don't you go get some rest? You look like you need it."

The raven haired guy brushed the woman off, he gave her a halfhearted smile before shrugging.

"Actually-"

"Justice League to Nightwing and Black Canary. Come in, Nightwing and Black Canary." The many screens on the walls lit up, all showing Martian Manhunter from the Watchtower.

Nightwing rushed over to the control panel, with Canary close behind.

"Nightwing and Black Canary to Justice League- what are your coordinates?" Nightwing spoke.

"You're both needed on a top secret assignment; I'll send you both the coordinates."

"Send in the Alphas to watch the Team; we'll be there as soon as we can. Black Canary and Nightwing out." Black Canary ended the transmission connection before turning to us.

"We're needed. The Alphas will come and continue your training for the day then you're dismissed. And please, for goodness sake be _good_. If you all wreck the mountain you'll be severally punished." Black Canary sent us all a look before going over to the zeta tubes with Nightwing.

Why did I get the impression that they think of us as children?

"Wait- who's the Alphas?" Hurricane asked, but before either of the two could answer they were gone.

"That was a little rude." Our blonde leader frowned.

"Now we can have a little break for once. I have videogames in my room, anyone care to join me?" Replay asked, wearing a goofy smile on his face.

"Actually, no. We have work to do." The familiar voice came from the Zeta-tubes.

Zatanna, Beast Boy and Impulse made their way into the training room. Impulse was practically bouncing with enthusiasm; it looked like he physically had to restrain himself from not using his super speed to zoom from one room to another then back. Beast boy, or Garfield, was pretty calm as usual and Zatanna was obviously deemed leader so she was in serious mode.

"Why hello there Zatanna, you look ravishing as usual. Did you do something to your hair?" Replay was by her in an instant.

Sometimes I wondered if he was the one with super speed.

"Yeah, I washed it." She answered in monotone, raising a dark eyebrow before bursting out laughing.

"Okay, okay- Sorry, your face though!" She whipped a tear from under her blue eyes before composing herself.

"Are you guys the Alphas or whatever?" Hurricane asked.

The blonde looked at the three unsurely.

"Yeah, that doesn't really mean anything. It's just a way Nightwing used to classify us for missions. So today we're put as the Alpha group. Everyone else is_- busy_." Zatanna said.

I could tell by the pause that something else was going on but I didn't question it.

I rolled my eyes at this little introduction, let's get things started already. I have our things I could be doing rather than being with this bunch of losers.

"Well are we going to stand around here talking about everyone's hair and makeup or are we going to get to training?"

* * *

**~Narrator POV~**

A man in a pinstriped suit sat in a large plush chair, directly in front of a large computer screen.

When he heard the sound of footsteps he slowly turned in his chair. The fairly well build man faced the group of teens. He moved his hands into his lap, putting them together in a praying position. He closed his steely eyes for a few seconds before slowly opening them again.

"I'm surprised you actually all did something right for once- making it here on time." His British accent rang out through the dark room.

The only light came from the large screen behind him, lighting up his silhouette.

"What did you all call us here for anyways?" a tall dark-skinned teenager asked.

The man in the suit slowly rose from his chair with a deep chuckle. The sound was horrid and didn't sound right coming from the broad man.

"Patients Maverick, You shall know fully in time. Now, Black Shooter and Masquerade- did you complete your mission as asked?"

The red head gave a mischievous grin before turning to her new boss.

"Of course Mr. Fortuna, the League is very confused on why Black Shooter and I are working together. They have no clue about what's going on."

Mr. Fortuna made his way slowly around the group of vigilantes, circling them like a predator would his prey. He smoothed down his suit then averted his attention to his computer screen.

Footage of the Justice League in action played on repeat. That's not what caught the business man's attention though. It was the announcement from Iris West, a report from Central City, which made his lips curl.

"What do you know about this new, team?" He asked without even turning around.

The group of villains gave each other questioning looks before Visage answered.

"They've been together for about a month but haven't been on a single assignment yet. I don't know anything about them as individuals though. They must suck if the League hasn't at least let them rescue a cat from a tree."

Jason Fortuna seemed to ponder this for a moment. He slowly made his way back over to his large grey chair before sitting down.

"Spector, Visage- take the shadows and see what you can find out about what the League has planned for our new little Team. Use your- _abilities _if necessary. Mercenary, I want to find out exactly who these people are. Where they go to school, who's their family, best friends, enemies, everything. Maverick and Black Shooter, look into expanding our group here. I want to have a list of the best villains in the area by next week. Go,_ now_, all of you."

With that said, the group of teens made their way out of the room, leaving the man to stare back at his screen.

"Why do I get the feeling that they won't do any of that correctly?"

* * *

**So what did you all think?**

**What League Member do you want to see next?**

**Who's POV should we do next?**

**Again, sorry for the late update! It won't happen again.**

**Check out rlb190's SYOC YJ story! She's fabulous!**

**Review or I shall kill you. Literally... Well, not you but your character.**


End file.
